


These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

by blankspaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankspaces/pseuds/blankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“- favorite thing Harry?” Harry only catches the last bit of Ben’s question.</em>
</p><p>  <em>Harry turns away from Niall and gives Ben a blank look, “What?” Harry says dragging out the middle of the word.</em><br/><em>“Unprofessional git you are. I <em>asked</em>, what is your favorite thing about the person to the right of you, i.e. Niall? Cute question one of the fans sent in,” Ben tells him.</em></p><p>  <em>Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he complains, “Just one? I’ve got quite a long list. You know what they say…Niall’s phenomeniall.” </em></p><p> <br/>Or, Harry has a lot of things he likes about Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> i literally only wrote this bc i wanted to satisfy my own selfish needs of narry being all cute and harry being lowkey wild af, enjoi :-)

They've been on the set for about twenty minutes now, Harry stopped keeping track after the question about Taylor. He thinks they've moved onto favorite songs now, but he’s not sure.

Right now he’s looking at Niall laughing. His head thrown back and his mouth wide open and his neck flushed red; Harry loves his laugh. Zayn must’ve made one of those sarcastic jokes he always says on the sly. Ni only laughs like that for him, which Harry will always be bitter about because _yes_ his knock knock jokes are hilarious and _no_ he won’t stop telling them. Once Harry told Niall a joke about a sea turtle and a dolphin and he said it was so good he forgot to laugh. Harry thinks he was lying. Maybe. Or not. Niall gets this tone in his voice sometimes and you never know what he means. It didn't really matter anyway because right after they snogged on the couch for like 3 hours.

“— favorite thing Harry?” Harry only catches the last bit of Ben’s question. 

Harry turns away from Niall and gives Ben a blank look, “What?”, he says dragging out the middle of the word.

“Unprofessional git you are. I _asked_ , what is your favorite thing about the person to the right of you, i.e. Niall? Cute question one of the fans sent in,” Ben tells him.

Harry’s eyebrows furrow as he complains, “Just one? I’ve got quite a long list. You know what they say…Niall’s phenomeniall.” A chorus of groans erupt from Harry’s right. 

Liam laughs because, “Who are ‘they’?” 

“And what are we in mate, 2011? Enough with the name puns, Christ,” Louis says while reaching over and pulling Harry’s hair. 

“Oooouch,” Harry draws out. Niall pinches Louis’ hand and rubs Harry’s head in sympathy, “I’ll kiss it better when this thing’s over,” Niall whispers in his ear. Harry grins and twists his finger in Niall’s dimple. Hopefully Cal got a picture of that. Harry’s been needing an updated photo of him and Niall for his phone background.

Ben gets them all back on track, “Alright, Harry? An answer? And yes only one. We don’t have all day, you already have a slow voice, we wouldn’t want to spend an hour of air time on you rambling on about nothing, mate.”

Harry ignores the jibe and rests his chin on his fist and turns to face Niall. “Hmm,” he considers.

There a lot of things about Niall that he likes. He likes the way Niall’s so happy all the time, it’s infectious. Niall’s like that noisy toy on a shelf that goes off by itself and then all the other toys react and starting making a bunch of sounds too. Amazing. Harry’s getting much better at his analogies.

He likes the fact that he can be completely himself around Niall and not worry about saying the wrong thing or being looked at the wrong way, which are what he has to be anxious over 100 percent of the time for this career. No complaints though, he wouldn’t ask for any other job in the world, Harry lives for this. 

He likes Niall’s laugh, his eyes, his little dimple on the left side of his face, his freckles, his brown roots, his legs, his voice, when he wears his hair down because then it’s easier for harry to play with since it doesn’t have any product making it all stiff. He likes the way Niall’s carpet doesn’t match the drapes. Ha. Ben would probably throw his clipboard at him if Harry said that. He already got the evil eye for bringing up the nympho bit.

He likes the way Niall’s accent gets a bit stronger when he’s had a few to drink. He likes the way Niall’s so down to earth and humble, and unmaterialistic. Such a simple guy, doesn’t really need much to please him. Makes Harry’s boyfriend job kind of hard but he makes do. Niall seemed pretty happy when Harry went down on him in the shower this morning. 

Harry loves the way Niall kisses him. Morning kisses are his favorite. When neither of them are quite ready to get out of the comfort of their bed and face the world, when it’s just them, harryandniall only. Harry loves that. Harry also loves that thing Niall does with his tongue, they only do it once in a while; it’s like a guilty pleasure. Niall calls them Freaky Friday, and Harry cracks up every time because he can’t stop picturing punk rock Lindsay Lohan switching bodies with her conservative mother. Laughing while someone’s tongue is in your ass is surprisingly not bad. He’ll have to return the favor sometime.

Harry loves Niall. And Harry actually really really really wants to kiss Niall right now.   
He doesn’t know how long he’s been silent, but he guesses it was long enough for Zayn to bend his head forward and say, “Harry pick one for crying out loud, it can’t be that hard.” Harry gets a brilliant idea from that. It’s like it just came out of nowhere, just erected from thin air. He turns towards Ben with a wicked grin on his face.

“My favorite thing about Niall is his huge, gigantic-“

Niall looks stricken when he interrupts, “Har, what’re ya talking about mate?”

“- enormous, unbelievable,-“

“HARRY,” Ben warns.

“-great, big brain,” He finishes with an innocent smile.

Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s neck and ruffles his hair up with his other hand, “you are a very bad person Harry Styles.”   
“Heeeeeey, you should be saying thank you, I just gave you a very nice compliment. You’re an incredibly smart lad,” Harry says.

Louis is cracking up at the two of them while Liam and Zayn share an exasperated look.

Lou calms down enough to get out, “I for one, thought that was gonna go in a completely dif-,”

Ben interrupts Louis, “Alright back to business. Harry thanks for taking 3 years to answer a question. Cheers.” 

“Just trying to make your job easier Winston. One penis joke at a time,” Harry says cheekily.

Niall stretches his arm to the back of the sofa and leans in towards Harry’s ear to whisper, “So my dick’s unbelievable huh?”   
Harry gets a very serious look on his face because this is a very serious topic, “The unbelievable-est,” he says while looking Niall dead in the eye.

Niall laughs and you can see it go throughout his whole body, in his shoulders and his stomach and his feet, and Harry knows it’s not for one of Zayn’s low-key insults, or Lou’s dumb jokes, but it’s just for him. It’s the best sound in the world and Harry would do anything to keep that smile on Niall’s face. 

When Niall’s laughing eases down he pokes Harry in his side and mouths to him, “you’re my favorite.”

Harry smiles.

Niall is Harry’s favorite too.


End file.
